


Bond of Trust

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Disguise, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Loki tries to trick you, but Alfonse interferes.





	Bond of Trust

Loki is undoubtedly a woman of mischief. Nobody knows to the full extent as to what her end goal is, but to both sides of this war, it doesn’t really matter. To Surtr, she is a useful pawn on the battlefield to spread chaos and destruction. To the Order of Heroes, she is a formidable foe they need to defeat in order to maintain peace in the land.

It’s by pure and lucky chance that Loki happens to find the Order of Heroes resting a few miles away from the Fortress of Cinders. The army has advanced quite the distance since she last saw them, and Loki has to admit that she’s impressed with how far they’ve gotten. At this rate, they may just reach the fortress and claim their victory on it soon, the woman doubting Helbindi’s abilities.

_Well now, we can’t have things going that easily for them_ , the mysterious woman thinks idly to herself, her eyes lighting up like that of a child when she thinks of a wonderful way to mess with the Heroes before their battle.

With great ease, Loki is able to get close enough to where the Order of Heroes are, each of them recovering from their previous battles and trying not to let the heat of the place get to them. From the corner of her eyes, she spots you, the Order’s tactician, wearing your signature cloak and making your way to create some distance from the group for whatever reason. It’s the perfect opportunity for Loki to strike.

Loki trails behind you, undetected and with something akin to that of a cheerful bounce in her steps. With each step, she allows her appearance to change to that of the young prince of Askr, Alfonse. She’s seen before the chemistry shared between you two, especially with the way you and the prince look at each other. It’s such a strong bond of mutual trust and love, _it’s absolutely adorable_. _So pure_. And that’s exactly why Loki has chosen you as her target—not just because you’re a vital part to the Order of Heroes, but also because the mayhem that will ensue will be a sight to see.

You stop walking, a fair distance away from the others, and you look around the area. A while ago, Alfonse said that he was going to take a quick scan of the area, and you had started to get worried, separating yourself from the other Heroes to look for him. Anna and Sharena had expressed their concern in letting you go alone, but you assured them that you will only be gone for a quick minute.

The sound of approaching footsteps fills your ears from behind, and you sharply turn on your heel, a defensive look on your face that says you’re ready to fight back whoever it is that snuck up on you. A sigh of relief slips past your lips, and your shoulders relax when Alfonse greets you with a harmless smile on his face, his hand raised in a friendly wave.

“There you are,” you exhale as you walk up to him. “I’ve been looking for you.”

Alfonse chuckles lightly, tilting his head to the side in an endearing manner. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”

You mirror his warm expression and start to make your way back to the group, gesturing for him to follow. “Let’s go back. I’m sure that the others will be worried by now.”

“Actually,” Alfonse starts, prompting you to pause in your steps and look back at him. “There’s something I’d like to tell you, Summoner.”

You have to forcibly stop yourself from letting your expression slip, and your blood runs cold. You have gotten close to Alfonse, and while he did use to refer to you by your title before, he has since started calling you by your name. He never called you “Summoner” unless he was in a public space that required formalities, so you know that something is off.

The gears in your mind turn and turn as you try to consider the possibilities and choices that you can make in this dangerous situation. You doubt you can beat this imposter in terms of strength or speed, so your only choice is to play along and hope that somebody comes across you two soon.

Keeping your breathing normal, you ask, “Sure thing. What is it?”

“Well…” Alfonse speaks, taking a step towards you that instinctively has you taking a step back. He closes the space in between you two, little by little, and you’re internally panicking by now. “The truth is that I—”

The lookalike is cut off when a new voice appears from behind you, and you turn around to see another Alfonse standing there. For a second, there’s confusion etched on his visage, but when he lays his eyes on his imposter, his face immediately hardens. The young prince calls your name as he unsheathes his weapon without hesitation, and you know right then and there _that’s_ your Alfonse.

You run to the young man, hiding behind him as he gives you a quick look over his shoulder to see if you’re unharmed before directing his attention back the person standing in front of him. “Stay close to me,” he orders you, and you have no problem with obeying.

The fake Alfonse grins widely and claps his hands. There’s a blinding flash before the one standing before you and the true Askran prince is now Loki. You should have known it was her. A part of you considered the possibility that it was an alternate version of Alfonse from another realm, but you suppose the fact that this was Loki’s doing made more sense.

“Aren’t you two the cutest little things?” Loki speaks in a condescending tone while smiling gleefully. “The gallant young prince protecting his lover like a scene from a fairy tail.”

Alfonse’s grip on his sword tightens, and he glares daggers towards the woman. “What do you want?”

“Oh, nothing really,” Loki chuckles, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. “I wanted to have some fun, but you’ve gone and ruined it early on for me. Well, no matter. I’ll be seeing the two of you again soon, but for now, I will take my leave.”

Loki does exactly that, turning around on her heel, flaunting her confidence towards you and Alfonse by showing the pair of you her back as though challenging you to attack. As soon as she’s gone, Alfonse exhales a deep sigh while putting his blade back into its proper place. The young man turns to face you, his eyebrows scrunched together as he scans your body more thoroughly for any visible injuries.

“Are you hurt?” He asks to make sure, and you shake your head. “That’s good… Although you shouldn’t have been out here all alone. We’re in enemy territory; it’s dangerous.” Although he’s scolding you, the young prince keeps his voice gentle but still wavers with his words.

“I know,” you sigh in defeat before adding, “but the same can be said for you. If you can’t bring me along, at least bring someone else.”

Alfonse can’t argue with that, and he nods his head in agreement. “Very well. Come, let’s go back before the others start to worry.”

The blue-haired prince offers you his hand to take before heading back to where the others are. As you both walk together in silence, a part of you feels disappointed with yourself that you were fooled so easily, even if you did catch on to Loki’s scheme with her slip-up. Nevertheless, you were thankful that Alfonse had arrived just in time; you don’t know what would have happened if he took a second longer. Sparing the young man a quick sideglance, you realize that you can trust him at any time to come and save you, and you gratefully squeeze his hand which squeezes yours back.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing Loki, and she was surprisingly fun.  
> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
